Att leva igen
by Sanae78
Summary: Capire che forse è possibile ...


"**Att leva igen"**

di Sanae78

**Att leva igen**

"Stephan noi andiamo ... finisci di cambiarti e raggiungici al pullman!"

"Ok, indosso il giubbino della tuta ed arrivo!"

La porta sbatte e poco dopo mi ritrovo da solo nello spogliatoio. Mi fa piacere potermene stare un pochino così con i miei pensieri e mi siedo su una delle panche.

Abbiamo perso la partita con il Giappone, eppure mi sento quasi risollevato ed è come se tutta la rabbia che mi bruciava in corpo se ne fosse volata via a poco a poco giocando.

D' istinto mi volto e fisso un pallone rimasto in un angolo ... mi sembra di poterlo guardare con occhi diversi.

Credo di averlo odiato ingiustamente. Lo odiavo, perché in un certo senso lo ritenevo responsabile della morte della mia amata Karen.

Anche quel maledetto giorno dovevo disputare una partita di calcio ... Karen come suo solito era andata a pregare per me la Vergine del giardino di Stoccolma e per la fretta di correre da me allo stadio è stata investita da un camion.

In quell' istante tutti i nostri sogni si sono infranti ... sognavamo di sposarci e di andare a vivere insieme in Germania.

Quel giorno insieme al suo cuore è come se anche il mio si fosse fermato, il dolore mi aveva annientato e reso un computer privo di emozioni.

Prima di morire mi aveva detto di realizzare il mio sogno diventando il miglior giocatore del mondo ed è per questo che avevo deciso di vincere con ogni mezzo questo torneo mondiale e poi di lasciare per sempre la mia carriera calcistica.

Ma oggi non ho fallito ed ho potuto capire tante cose grazie ai miei compagni di squadra ed ai ragazzi giapponesi, cose che il dolore mi aveva impedito di vedere.

Ho sbagliato cercando di sfogare tutta la sofferenza e la disperazione che provavo facendo male ai miei avversari.

Che stupido che sono stato ... Karen era sensibile ed aveva un cuore d' oro e non avrebbe mai accettato da parte mia un comportamento del genere.

Anche se avessi vinto, lei non sarebbe stata contenta ed io voglio solo cercare di mantenere la promessa che le ho fatto in punto di morte.

Adesso so come devo fare.

Afferro tra le braccia il pallone consapevole di ciò che è stato e di ciò che sarà d' ora in poi per me ... un amico.

Un amico che mi aiuterà a superare questo momento difficile e porterà di nuovo un po' di gioia nella mia vita.

Affronterò delle nuove sfide cercando continuamente di migliorarmi sia per lei che per coloro che credono in me e che mi hanno sempre voluto bene.

Sono circondato da amici ... persone che mi sostengono e che si preoccupano per me e che forse mi amano più di quanto mi dimostrino.

Shelly aveva ragione ... continuando a comportarmi in quel modo avrei solo fatto crescere la mia amarezza, l' avrei delusa e che comunque non sarebbe mai potuta tornare da me, anche se sento che lei in qualche modo mi è sempre vicina e so che verrà il momento in cui ci rivedremo di nuovo.

Non so se potrò amare di nuovo qualcuno come ho amato Karen, tuttavia mi rendo conto che Shelly ci tiene molto a me e mi capisce. E' come se avesse una specchio capace di leggermi l' anima e mi vuole bene, nonostante tutti mi miei difetti.

Ho fatto bene ad affidarle il ciondolo con la foto di Karen. Shelly mi vuole bene per quello che sono rispettando il mio passato.

Karen sarà sempre con me e sarà il mio angelo custode, anche se ora è arrivato anche per me il momento di ... _att leva igen_ ... ricominciare a vivere!

Karen mi amava e per questo desiderava solo che fossi felice ... ed io farò di tutto per tornare ad esserlo di nuovo.

Si sta aprendo la porta ... è Shelly. Sembra quasi intimidita, tiene stretto qualcosa tra le mani e mi si avvicina balbettando.

"Ciao Stephan ... sono venuta a chiamarti ... è quasi ora di andare, sai!" mi apre la mano destra e ci mette dentro qualcosa "Ne ho avuto cura durante il match" e mi sorride 'E' il mio ciondolo'

Si sta ritraendo indietro molto timidamente, le stringo la mano e la guardo: "Grazie! Grazie per avermi fatto capire quanto stessi sbagliando ... so che ovunque si trovi anche Karen ti è grata per questo!"

"Tutti noi rispettiamo il tuo dolore e siamo contenti di vederti di nuovo sereno ... se vuoi startene ancora un pochino qui tranquillo, andrò a dire agli altri di aspettare qualche minuto!"

Apro un attimo il medaglione ed osservo il dolce viso di Karen che sembra volermi dire qualcosa 'Stephan va con lei e torna ad amare!" ... Shelly si è voltata e sta per andarsene, afferro la mia borsa e mi ritrovo al suo fianco "Grazie, ma non serve ... andiamo dagli altri!"

Shelly mi guarda stupita ed il suo viso si colora all' improvviso di rosso: "Va bene!"

**Fine**

**Note**

_'Att leva igen'_ è in lingua svedese e significa _'ricominciare a vivere'_

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


End file.
